


Conversations: Lahar x Oc

by Peaches_N_Cream



Series: Cana's Dating Rule [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cana's Dating Rule, Comedy, F/M, Just Read It Already!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_N_Cream/pseuds/Peaches_N_Cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane explains to Lucy how Tricia Conbolt meet her current boyfriend. In the meantime, they're having their own fluffy moment in the back-room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations: Lahar x Oc

**Author's Note:**

> I worked super hard on this but I just can't get his character. I hope you enjoy this one-shot with everybodys favorite rune-knight! Sorry if he is Ooc.

A young woman, no more than twenty, sat at the bar and sighed softly, staring at the strawberry-milkshake in front of her. The jumbo sized straw reminded the azurette of pole in front of the salon she passes by when going to bust into Lucy’s house with Natsu. She took a long sip, enjoying the cold feeling of the pink ice-cream like drink on her tongue.

The mission she went on was quite stressful, and since her boyfriend was in Era, in the magic council, she didn’t think she could bust in and randomly demand a massage. Fairy-Tail would not look good on her part. She released her thin lips from the straw with a small popping sound. Resting her head between her arms, she relaxed her body slightly. She just imagined his hands gently massaging her back.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if I did that,” she muttered to herself, sunset eyes hinting a glint of cheerfulness before slowly disappearing. The background noise of Natsu and Gray was blocked out as she focused on silly fantasies she would late have fulfilled. A small smile graced her face, removing any sign of stress. ‘Yes, teasing my boy-friend later sounds like fun,’ she thought to herself. Although, a splitting headache took over her as she knocked back into reality. By a chair. “Oh! Quit your bickering lover boys!” She shouted angrily at the two boys.

Her uncle, Macou, laughed lightly at her sudden outburst. “Tricia, somebody wants to talk to you,” master says, gesturing to the back room. “Okay, do you know who they are?” She asked perkily, entirely recovering from her rage at the two teenagers. “Yes, they’re from the magic council so be careful where you step, although they claim you’re not in any trouble,” he says grimly. She restrained a broad grin from taking over her face, strangling it to a mere small smirk, hidden by her wavy hair. “Thank you master,” she said before heading to the back-room, no one ever knowing of your exit.

Lucy went over to Mira and sat down in the seat next to Tricia’s. “What was that about?” She asked softly. “It was probably her boy-friend, he works for the magic council you know,” Mira says quietly with a small giggle. Lucy’s eyes widened just a fraction before she leaned over the bar and whispered, “tell me everything.” “Well, it all started a winter night, seven days before Christmas,” Mira started, already feeling the romance of the story. They were just too cute for their own good; Mira just had to tell somebody about Lahar and Tricia Conbolt.

* * *

It was a cold winter night; small, unsymmetrical flakes fell from the sky as Tricia’s shaky breath condensed in the frigid air. She buried her face in the beige scarf that was stylishly wrapped around her neck. The army green belted trench coat doing nothing to stop from seeping into her skin. Pulling up the hood, she knocked some of the snow off the fury edge onto her eyelashes, nose and flushed cheeks.

She smiled slightly as she walked, the boots noise muffled by thin layer of snow. She had a small and simple goal in her mind: get home. She had always liked the snow; it intrigued her in a certain way. The way the flurries gently danced on the wind, like dancers, like people; forever melting and changing, no each one identical. A steady frown made its way onto her delicate features. “Why does it have to be so cold?” She asked herself.

Tricia started to walk faster, with less care in each step. Now that she thinks back on it; it was only her pure carelessness that brought them together. Each step increasing in speed, it was not long before she found herself sprinting down the stone-walkway by the river, coated with a thin layer of ice. The broken shards of the mirror swirling as the occasional boat or two bumped into it, sending both objects in a different direction. Despite the cold, she still had felt colder things in her life, the loneliness; the longing for a romantic partner was one of them. A tear had slipped off her cheek and landed on the ground; so that somebody else may trip on the black ice it would eventually form.

Although, in the mean-time, the rosy-cheeked slipped over somebody else’s hardened sorrow. She let out a startled squeak in surprise as she plummeted towards the hell known as being cold and wet. To her surprise, instead of the misery of soaked leggings, she was met with the warmth of an embrace.

She would blame the cold for the pink-tinged cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked up, only to be met with violet eyes and dark green hair; hair that could easily be mistaken for an ebony. The only reason she could tell the difference was the faint, pearly light from the lamp post illuminating a small area of the path. “Thank goodness I caught you in time,” he muttered, almost in a trance. He was quite handsome, she thought.

He smiled slightly before helping her stand up again. “Thank you for catching me sir,” she bowed apologetically. He waved it off saying, “no need, there’s nothing to forgive.” “Okay…” She trailed off slightly, unaware of her savior’s name. “Lahar,” he filled in, expecting her name in return. “Tricia, Tricia Conbolt,” she said, sticking a hand out for him to shake. Although, to her surprise, he brought it to his lips and pecked it, a slight blush on his face. Tricia couldn’t help but notice that he was by himself. No one should be by themselves during this time of year. Tricia stuttered, “wo-would you l-like to come ov-over to my h-house?” He politely smiled, “of course Tricia.”

* * *

“That’s actually really cute,” Lucy commented with a yawn. How she wished it was cold, the summer’s heat was bugging her to no end. Luckily, fall would come around soon. “What did you expect, for him to arrest her, then some cheesy romance story to happen and have him let her go, let’s get real,” Mira said with a giggle. “Actually, I was kind of expecting that, who knew he was a flirt?” Lucy responded jokingly. “Turns out, he was dared by Doranbolt to flirt with a girl,” she whispered over the counter in a slightly suspicious manner. Lucy smiled before asking Mira, “Can I have a strawberry milk-shake please?” Mira smiled at her. “Of course Lucy, coming right up,” she responded before heading behind the bar to the back-room to eaves-drop on a certain couple.

* * *

“Hello, did you need to talk to me?” Tricia asks sweetly. Lahar clears his throat slightly, hiding the faint blush on his cheeks. “Yes, I have an important mission, I need you to come visit so we can discuss the details in person,” he said. “Just a mission, nothing else,” Tricia asked teasingly, faking disappointment.

The blush on his cheeks grew slightly substantially. “N-no, it’s n-not that w-way at all!” He exclaims, covering his face with his hands. He was so embarrassed; he just couldn’t believe what he said. He completely screwed things up. He knew that the magic council wanted a Fairy-Tail mage to help them, and then they dump it all on him for reasons he never paid any attention to. He would have to thank Doranbolt for having the brilliant idea to ditch this all on him. “I knew, I just had to, when should I come to visit?” she asked, a guilty look covering her face.

“When would be best for you?” He asked, regaining his composure. It used to shock her but, eventually, she got used to it. After all, he was on the magic council. “I don’t know, when’s it good for you?” She asked, sitting down in front of the crystal ball. “Today, tomorrow, next week, whenever is fine, I’d make time for you,” he said softly. “Aw Lahar,” Tricia started, “you’re just too cute!” He just sighed slightly before smiling at his girlfriend. Yes, she was immature, but she was the love of his life.

* * *

 

“Mira, you have the milk-shake?” Lucy asked. “Yes,” Mira slid the recorder over the counter to Lucy. “This is going to be fun,” Lucy muttered before heading over to Levy. After all, she had proof that her OTP was cannon.


End file.
